When the Past Follows
by A Huge Fangirl
Summary: After the fall of the Sons of Garmadon, the ninjas take on a mission from the new royal family and Cole discovers more about his life long friend. (T incase (and I'm not sure about other ratings))
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'alls! Just letting you guys know that at 1 point, it may sound like SOG but it's not meant to. Just letting you guys know. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1:

 _Cole sat on his bed at Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts with his friend Chiara,_

 _"You're leaving?" Chiara asked,_

 _"This place isn't for me Chiara, you know this." Cole explained,_

 _"Where are you going to go?" Chiara asked,_

 _"I'm thinking of climbing Mt Ninjago." Cole explained,_

 _"But then what?" Chiara asked,_

 _"I don't know, but I'll find something, heck, I might become a mountain climber." Cole explained,_

 _"What about your dad?" Chiara asked,_

 _"You're pretty much the only one I've actually talked to, they won't remember me so no one will tell dad but, I have to ask you to keep this a secret, please." Cole requested,_

 _"Have I ever let you down?" Chiara replied. Chiara walked with Cole to the front gate,_

 _"Thanks Chiara." Cole stated,_

 _"Any time, just, please don't forget about me." Chiara requested, tears pricking at her eyes. Cole noticed this and placed a hand on Chiara's shoulder. Chiara hugged Cole, who returned it,_

 _"I promise and I promise I'll see you again." Cole replied. They broke the hug and Cole placed a small box in her hands. Chiara watched as Cole climbed over the gate before she walked back to her room, looking inside the box._

Cole started in space as the ninjas were flying to their next mission,

"You right buddy?" Jay asked,

"What? Oh, yeah." Cole replied,

"You sure. You've been in a different world." Jay explained,

"I'm fine Jay." Cole reassured as they landed outside a palace,

"What is this place?" Kai asked,

"Remember how the palace of secrets was destroyed?" Lloyd asked,

"Yeah. By their own princess." Nya replied, disgusted,

"Well, this is the replacement." Lloyd finished as the gates opened and a man with black hair that reached the bottom of his ears and light brown eyes and wore green robes with black outlines,

"The ninja I presume." He spoke,

"Yes, and you are?" Lloyd asked,

"My name is Ronald, the royal adviser here. Please do come in, the emperor and empress are waiting in the throne room." Ronald explained as he led the ninjas to the throne room where a man with short blond hair and light blue eyes and wore purple robes and a woman with blond hair that was tied up in a bun and baby blue eyes and wore a purple dress, both sat in the thrones. Ronald led them in front of them and the ninjas bowed,

"Thank you for coming ninjas." The empress spoke,

"It's our pleaser. May I ask why you called us?" Lloyd asked,

"You see, our daughter has been reviving these threats and tonight is the ball to celebrate our 1st year as the rulers of Ninjago and we're afraid that whomever sent these letters will attack tonight. We were hoping that you ninjas would be able to keep an eye out for our daughter and even hopefully find out who sent them." The emperor explained,

"It would be our honour your highnesses." Lloyd replied,

"Thank you. Ronald will show you all to your sleeping chambers and if you need to speak to our daughter, she's a bit busy at the moment so you'll be able to meet her tonight." The empress explained. Ronald showed the ninjas to their room,

"The emperor and empress have suggested that if you don't want to be spotted, you may join the ball. Suits and a dress have been set out on each of your beds and the empress says that if there's a problem with your suits, to tell someone and they'll sort them out." Ronald explained,

"I'm sure that won't be necessary but thank you." Zane replied.

It was 10 minuets until the ball and the ninjas decided to blend in as guest and if they have to, spinjitzu into their GIs. Soon, the ballroom was filled with guests and the ninjas were spread out among them when trumpets sounded,

"Ladies and gentlemen, the emperor, empress and princess of Ninjago." Ronald announced as the doors behind them opened and the 3 walked out. The princess had blond hair that was tied into a bun with bits left out either side of her face to frame it and had bright blue eyes and wore a pink dress asymmetric neck line (1 shoulder strap basically) and a thin line of diamonds around her waist, pink heels, a sliver tiara with pink jewels and a silver necklace with a pink heart pendant. As the emperor gave his speech, Cole couldn't help to think that the princess looked familiar until he saw the necklace, which if you looked close enough had a symbol of earth, then he knew. The royal family walked among their guest and Cole watched as the princess snuck away to the buffet and started to eat the cupcakes. Cole walked up to her,

"Those look good." Cole stated and the princess froze before swallowing her mouthful, straightening up and spinning around to be greeted by Cole's smirk,

"Cole?" she asked,

"Nice to see you too, Chiara." Cole replied as Chiara hugged Cole, "Or should I say, princess Chiara?" Cole mocked, rolling the r in 'princess' and doing a mock bow,

"Shut up." Chiara replied,

"Can I ask you something?" Cole asked,

"Let me guess. Why am I a princess and where is my mum?" Chiara guessed and Cole nodded, "*sigh* mum got killed in a car crash not long before I graduated from Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts and the emperor and empress adopted me so know I'm the princess." Chiara replied, tears threatening her eyes. Cole placed a hand on Chiara's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze to let her know that it's ok. Chiara was about to say something when,

"Cole." Kai called as he walked over,

"Hey Kai." Cole replied,

"I thought we decided to question the princess later." Kai whispered,

"I'm not questioning the princess. I'm talking to an old friend." Cole explained,

"Old friend?" Kai asked,

"Kai, Chiara. Chiara…" Cole started,

"Kai Smith, ex-blacksmith who is now the master of fire and Nya's older brother." Chiara interrupted. Both men gave her a shocked look, "What? I was bored, you guys were a big thing so I decided to see who was protecting Ninjago and it turns out mum and dad, the emperor and empress ones, are good friends with all your parents." Chiara explained,

"Emperor and empress ones?" Kai questioned,

"I'll explain later when you guys agreed to 'question me'." Chiara stated,

"I forgot how good you could hear." Cole stated,

"Well it's handy." Chiara replied.

After the ball, the ninjas asked Ronald to show them to the princess and Ronald led them to Chiara's room. Ronald knocked on the door,

"Yeah?" Chiara called out,

"The ninjas have some questions for you." Ronald explained,

"1 second." Chiara replied before she screamed. Ronald opened the door in a rush to see Chiara on the floor with a coat hanger on top of her. Chiara looked up to see Ronald with worried and confused look on his face, "I fell." Chiara explained as she pushed the coat hanger off her to show that she was now in a purple tank top, purple pyjama pants and socks and her hair in a low pony and revealed to reach her mid-back and still had her necklace around her neck,

"Do you wish for me to stay your highness?" Ronald asked,

"It's ok Ron and I thought we talked about the 'your highness'." Chiara replied as Ronald smiled before he left, "Please don't mind the mess." Chiara requested as she kicked the fallen coat hanger to the side,

"You always were a slob." Cole replied. The others couldn't believe what Cole had called the princess before Chiara picked up a shirt from the floor and threw it at Cole's face,

"Wanna say that again?" Chiara stated and she raised her right hip and placed her hand on it and she held another shirt in her left hand,

"You got me. You're not a slob…you're the queen of slobs." Cole replied. Chiara tackled Cole but Cole poked her side with made her freeze as Cole slug her over his shoulder, soon they were just play fighting,

"Cole are you 5 or something?" Nya asked,

"No." Cole replied as he once again slung Chiara over his shoulder,

"I'll tell them your secret." Chiara sang,

"They know I went to Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts." Cole replied,

"Not that. The other one." Chiara sang,

"You wouldn't." Cole stated,

"Hey did you guys know that…!" Chiara stated loudly before Cole tossed her in the air to catch her, still slung over his shoulder but now it saw so now Cole could cover her mouth with his hand,

"Not that." Cole stated,

"Not what?" Jay asked,

"Nothing important." Cole replied,

"It if it's not important, why are you stopping me from spilling?" Chiara asked, resting her head on Cole's hand that was meant to be covering her mouth,

"Not important to them." Cole replied,

"Are you going to put the princess down?" Zane questioned,

"Nah it's cool. This way I don't have to use my legs." Chiara replied. Cole glared at her then he smirked before Cole dropped his shoulder, causing Chiara to drop onto a pile of clothes,

"Hey!" Chiara stated,

"Ha ha." Cole teased before Chiara swung her leg at Cole's legs, causing him to fall over,

"Ha ha." Chiara repeated before the 2 laughed,

"What is she doing to Cole?" Jay whispered,

"What am I doing to Cole? Awww Cole acts like the big tough guy." Chiara teased. Cole threw a near by shirt at her and Chiara threw it back at him,

"How did you hear that?" Zane questioned,  
"She has hearing like a dog." Cole explained,

"Like a dog?" Nya questioned,

"Yeah. I can even hear a dog whistle." Chiara explained,

"Cool." Kai stated,

"So um, we're meant to be asking you questions about some threats your parents told us about." Lloyd stated,

"Oh right. They're right here." Chiara explained as she got up and walked over to her desk, casually hitting Cole in the face with a shirt on the way. Chiara grabbed a small pile of papers and walked back over to the ninjas, "Yeah they started coming not long ago. They all basically say 'Princess blah blah blah, your time is up, blah blah blah, watch your back' and ends with this symbol that no one I asked knows about." Chiara explained,

"You seem a bit too casual about all this." Zane commented,

"It ain't the 1st time I've gotten threats. This is just the 1st time I've gotten threats in my time being a princess." Chiara explained,

"Then you should be watching your back." Kai stated as Chiara handed Lloyd the letters,

"They're all just all talk and no bite." Chiara stated when Ronald popped his head in,

"Chiara your parents are coming to see if your room is clean." Ronald explained,

"Shoot! Thanks Ron." Chiara replied. Ronald nodded his head and left,

"How are you going to get this all cleaned?" Nya asked,

"Just don't tell my parents about what you're about to see." Chiara requested and the ninjas nodded. Chiara's hands started to have a black glow on them as she moved them around and room seemed to be cleaning itself. The last item slid into place as the glow faded as the emperor and empress walked in,

"Nice to see your room clean Chiara." The empress stated,

"Thanks mum." Chiara stated, freaking out a bit,

"Keep it up sweet." The emperor added,

"No probs dad." Chiara replied, sounding like she was holding her breath. The emperor and empress walked away and Chiara finally exhaled as she flopped on to her bed that she was standing in front of,

"What was that?" Cole asked, wide eyed,

"I don't know. You guys are the only one to know other than Ronald. I guess it had something to do with my biological dad." Chiara explained, mumbling the last part,

"What and what?" Jay asked,

"I'm adopted by the emperor and empress." Chiara explained,

"And the part about your biological dad?" Cole asked,

"You don't wanna know." Chiara replied,

"Who?" Cole asked,

"You. Don't. Wanna. Know." Chiara repeated. Cole could tell she was getting scared,

"Sorry." Cole stated,

"It's fine. So do you guys know the symbol. It'd be nice for mum and dad to stop fussing over me." Chiara stated, changing the subject,

"Harumi." Lloyd whispered,

"The ex-princess. That girl is threating me?" Chiara asked before bursting into laughter,

"Why are you laughing? Harumi is more dangerous than you think. She brought back the evil side of Garmadon." Cole explained,

"Yeah. When she had the masks. There aren't any masks any more. What's she gonna do huh? Without the masks, she's just some psychotic freak." Chiara explained,

"But if she knew about that power." Cole replied,

"Look, I've never used it outside of my room and the only people who knows of it is Ron and now you guys." Chiara explained,

"We should stick around a bit longer in case something happens." Lloyd stated,

"Isn't Harumi in jail anyways? In like massive lock down along with her gang?" Chiara questioned,

"She has a point." Kai admitted,

"Guys." Zane stated before he projected live footage of the news,

"It has seemed that the ex-princess of Ninjago, Harumi, and her motorcycle gang, the Sons of Garmadon, have just escaped Kryptarium Prison." Gale explained,

"Should I be scared of her power or scared that that the cops let her go like that?" Chiara asked,

"That's what you're worried about?" Cole questioned,

"Should I be worried about something else? Cole you know me. I only worry about practical things like the fact she escaped, not why." Chiara explained.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The ninjas headed to their room to discus arrangements on how they were going to guard the palace except for Cole who was with Chiara, both laying on her bed, heads hanging over the side,

"So I guess we've both seriously changed over time." Chiara stated,

"Yeah. You being the new princess." Cole replied,

"And you becoming a ninja, then a ghost, then back to a human again." Chiara added as the 2 chuckled, when the wall opened. Cole instantly rolled off the bed, drew his hammer and stuck his arm out in front of Chiara,

"Cousin." A feminie voice sang,

"How did you get here?" Chiara asked as Harumi stepped out of the shadow,

"Harumi." Cole stated,

"Hi." Harumi waved,

"Guys. Harumi is in Chiara's room, get here now!" Cole stated into his earpiece,

"I don't want to fight, I just want my cousin." Harumi stated,

"You won't get her." Cole replied,

"Yes I will because I know things you don't." Harumi taunted before Killow walked through with something in his hands,

"What's that?" Cole asked, turning to Chiara who just shrugged,

"Something that messes with your little friend." Harumi stated as Killow pressed the button. Cole didn't see anything happen until Chiara's hands flew to her head, nails digging into her head,

"Chiara!" Cole exclaimed as the others burst into the room,

"Is she ok?" Kai asked,

"I don't know." Cole replied, panicking,

"Cole make it stop!" Chiara pleaded. When Chiara looked at Cole, Cole saw her eyes were flashing from blue to red,

"Go for the button." Cole stated. The ninjas attacked until Zane got his hands on the button and pressed it and Chiara collapsed, "Chiara!" Cole stated, catching her,

"I'm fine Cole." Chiara breathed,

"Get her out of here!" Lloyd demanded. Cole picked Chiara up and ran out of the room.

The emperor, empress, Ronald, Chiara and Cole was in the throne room when the doors opened and the ninjas walked in,

"What happened to Harumi and Killow?" Cole asked,

"They got away." Lloyd answered, "Is Chiara ok?" he asked,

"I'm fine…I think." Chiara replied,

"What happened?" the empress asked,

"Nothing important." Chiara reassured,

"Nothing important? Chiara, when we got there, you looked like you were going to rip your head open." Jay protested,

"Chiara." The emperor stated,

"I'm fine now so how bad could that thing be?" Chiara asked,

"Chiara, that's never happened to you before ever, and I've known you since forever." Cole explained,

"I don't know. But I'm not what we should be worrying about. We should be worrying about how did Harumi and that other dude get in the palace." Chiara stated,

"She's ½ right." Nya agreed,

"½?" Chiara asked,

"We should be worrying about both." Nya explained,

"No. Just worry about Harumi, not me." Chiara stated,

"Back what ever that button did was harmful. We should figure out what it is." Zane added,

"No! Don't worry about me!" Chiara snapped. The others noticed that when she did, Chiara's eyes flashed red before she stomped out of the room,

"What was that?" Jay asked,

"After an incident from when she was little, Chiara hates it when people worry and fuss over her." Cole explained,

"Did anyone else notice that when she snapped her eyes flashed RED?" Jay asked,

"Yeah that has always happened. I've never had the guts to ask her about it in case I pushed too far. She can be really sensitive at times." Cole explained,

"What if Harumi is still here? Chiara's on her own." The empress panicked,

"She'll be ok. Trust me. She'll be able to defend her self and is deadly when she's ticked like this. I'll go find her now." Cole explained before leaving the room.

Cole climbed onto the palace roof where Chiara sat, hugging her knees,

"Hey." Cole greeted softly but Chiara didn't reply. Cole walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, gave it a squeeze and sat down next to her,

"Why do people fuss over me?" Chiara asked,

"Because they care about you." Cole replied,

"But why me? Why not over others?" Chiara asked,

"Because you're the one who got attacked and you're the princess." Cole replied,

"But they shouldn't fuss over me. I'm nothing to fuss over. I'm just some girl with a tittle." Chiara stated. Cole placed his other hand on Chiara's other shoulder and turned her so she was facing him,

"You know I don't like it when you talk like that. You are not some girl. You are Chiara Rosetta Gemstone. Extraordinary dancer and my little sister." Cole stated,

"Little sister?" Chiara questioned,

"Yeah. My sis." Cole stated as he gave her a light noogie. The 2 laughed,

"Thanks Cole." Chiara stated,

"Thanks? For what?" Cole asked,

"For being there from the beginning." Chiara explained, giving Cole a hug,

"Well it's not like I'm going anywhere." Cole replied, returning the hug.

The 2 walked back in and the empress rushed over to Chiara,

"Are you ok sweet?" the empress asked,

"I'm fine mum." Chiara reassured,

"So what's the plan?" Nya asked,

"We know that Harumi can be sneaky so she probably has new tricks up her sleeve. Cole, you know Chiara best so you'll watch over her." Lloyd explained,

"I can live with that." Chiara stated,

"You wanna." Cole teased, smirking,

"Or what?" Chiara replied,

"You know." Cole stated,

"No. Don't you dare." Chiara stated, almost trying not to laugh,

"We should get Chiara out but we also have to stay here in case Harumi tries anything." Lloyd murmured,

"I can't leave. Kyle's coming back tomorrow." Chiara protested,

"Kyle?" Cole asked,

"When I got adopted, I gained an older brother." Chiara explained,

"Older brother?" Cole asked, not liking it,

"Don't worry, he's cool." Chiara replied,

"If you say so." Cole replied, easing up on the situation,

"Cole, Nya and Jay. You get Chiara safe, Zane, fill Pixal in and tell her to go with them. We'll stay here, make sure Harumi doesn't try anything." Lloyd instructed and everyone nodded in reply. Cole went with Chiara to gather some things,

"Looks like I'm stuck with you again." Chiara stated,

"Yeah. But at least now we can catch up." Cole stated,

"Yeah." Chiara replied. Chiara packed a backpack and got changed into jeans, a pink coat and boots, re-doing her hair so it was now in a high ponytail,

"Got everything you need?" Cole asked,

"1 last thing." Chiara stated as she dove under her bed and pulled out a pink glittery shoe box,

"You still have that?" Cole asked,

"Well yeah. It has some of my most important things." Chiara replied as she slipped it into her bag and threw the bag on her back,

"You sure you got everything?" Cole asked

"Yep." Chiara replied,

"Ok. Let's go." Cole stated as the 2 made their way back to the throne room. The emperor and empress walked up to their daughter,

"Will you be ok?" The emperor asked,

"As fine as I'll be." Chiara replied,

"Stay safe." The empress stated,

"I will." Chiara reassured as the 3 hugged. Chiara, Cole, Nya and Jay walked outside and the 3 ninjas got in their vehicles, with Chiara jumping into Cole's car,

"Where to?" Jay asked,

"I was thinking we paid a little visit to our old home." Cole replied. The other 2 knew exactly where Cole was talking about was headed off.

The 4 stopped at a clearing,

"You lived here?" Chiara asked, confused,

"Almost." Cole replied as he pressed a button that converted his car in a small plane as Nya did the same with her motorbike and Jay was already in a small plane. They flew up and saw the Samurai X2 mech standing in front of the temple of airjitzu,

"This place brings back memories." Nya stated,

"Good and bad." Cole added,

"How so?" Chiara asked as they all climbed out of their vehicles,

"Here is where I got turned into a ghost, got turned back into a human and we lived here for a bit." Cole explained,

"Makes sense." Chiara stated as Pixal walked out,

"Princess." Pixal greeted, bowing towards Chiara,

"You don't need to do that or call me that. Just call me Chiara and treat me like you'd treat anyone." Chiara insisted,

"As you wish. I already looked inside and if we are going to be staying here, we are going to have to do a lot of cleaning and fixing up." Pixal explained,

"Something to do to pass the time." Chiara stated,

"Hey Chiara, can't you use that power thing of yours?" Jay asked,

"Not really. I don't know how to do something so big. The only thing I definitely know how to do with my powers is clean my room." Chiara explained with a slight chuckle,

"We better get started, we got a long clean ahead of us." Cole stated, "Pixal, do the lights work?" he asked,

"Afraid not." Pixal replied,

"I got this." Jay stated as he walked over to the power box, opened it and shot a lighting bolt at it, the temple illuminating before them,

"Cool." Chiara stated,

"We better get started." Nya stated as the 5 walked in.


End file.
